


Ghost

by hallyhally



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cross Over, M/M, Relationship to Ghost, friendly ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallyhally/pseuds/hallyhally
Summary: Daniel was a wandering soul unable to cross over due to unfinished businessSeongwu being a workaholic brushed aside the paranormal activity happening in his house.Did Daniel manage to cross over?Is Seongwu comfortable with a ghost in the house?Dear readers, a twist at the ending. Happy reading and Happy Valentine's Day.Credit to those mentioned below for the quotes/ songs that I used in this fic.Titanic - Jack DawsonBee GeesAerosmithMariah CareyKimi No Na WaOng Seongwu





	Ghost

**Seongwu:** I can feel it, you’re looking at me right now.

 

 **Daniel:** How do you know?

 

 **Seongwu:** For a person who had been self-exiled from the outside world for the past 2 days, being pathetically alone in this house, my Spidey sense tells me there’s another presence in this house.

 

 **Daniel:** Aren’t you afraid of me?

 

 **Seongwu:** Afraid that you might kill or strangle me?

 

 **Daniel:** Something like that….

 

 **Seongwu:** You could have done that from the very first night while I was sleeping right?

 

 **Daniel:** You’ve got a point there.

 

 **Seongwu:** I’m so bored. I’m desperately need someone to talk to. Be my friend….

 

 **Daniel:** You sure?

 

 **Seongwu:** Tell me, are you as scary looking as Freddy Krueger?

 

 **Daniel:** Maybe…

 

 **Seongwu:** Are you a good, friendly ghost?

 

 **Daniel:** Of course, I am.

 

 **Seongwu:** I believe you’re as cute as Casper.

 

 **Daniel:** I’m better looking than him.

 

 **Seongwu:** (smiles, shakes his head) You’re so full of yourself. C’mon show yourself. I have another 20 more days being cooped up in this house. I want to stay sane.

 

 **Daniel:** You should go back to visit your parents or out with your buddies.

 

 **Seongwu:** I’m working Casper. I can’t just leave although I’m clearing my leave.

 

 **Daniel:** You sure about this?

 

 **Seongwu:** Yes definitely. 101 percent.

 

 

For a workaholic like Seongwu, staying at home is like being placed in a prison cell. He was forced to clear his annual leave from the year before. At the same time, he had to work from home, which means all alone without any printer or Xerox copier noises, gossiping or rumours that spiced up his days in the office. Surprisingly, his secretary did not arrange any flying out schedules in the last two weeks which was not a norm for him as an Asia regional manager. So here he is, sitting at his worktable, alone and bored, talking to a ghost.

Seongwu moved to his current apartment when he gotten his promotion and told himself to start anew somewhere. It was a good bargain which was sold below the market price for a great location, situated at the prime district area. From day one he could sense there was a presence in the house, but he brushed it aside thinking it was only his imagination. Jjaeni and Minhyun were the only people had been in Seongwu’s apartment when they were helping him, shifting his stuffs over. The duo had expressed their concerned to Seongwu about seeing a shadow around the place, giving them goosebumps.

Seongwu had experienced some oddity happening in his apartment. His stuffs are out of place, hearing somebody singing softly, the television was switched on when he came back home one day and other paranormal activities. The best experience was that every morning his coffee is ready for grabs at the machine before leaving for office.

He was too occupied with work to think about whatever was happening at home until 2 days ago when he saw “Casper” loitering around and confirmed that he was not hallucinating. In a blink, all Seongwu saw was a faint outline of a guy standing in front of him. It’s like seeing something transparent but with a human shaped contour and how tall “Casper” is.

 

 

 **Daniel:** Aren’t you going to say something?

 

 **Seongwu:**  Oh, sorry. I was anticipating a floating Casper…

 

 **Daniel:** You watched too much movie.

 

 **Seongwu:** So… what shall I call you? Casper?

 

 **Daniel:** Daniel. My name is Daniel.

 

 **Seongwu:** (stands, walk over to Daniel, extends his hand) Hi Daniel, nice to meet you. You are, tall for a ghost (giggles).

 

 

Although they made contact with each other through their handshake, Seongwu could only feel the warmth on something invisible to the naked eyes. Out of curiosity, he started to roam his hand on Daniel’s chest up to his shoulder, arms down to his hand, before taking a step back. He even poked on Daniel’s face. Daniel was stunned but Seongwu was clearly enjoying himself, grinning.

 

 

 **Daniel:** Don’t do that again, Seongwu.

 

 **Seongwu:** (leans against the wall) And why is that?

 

 **Daniel:** I can sue you for outrage of modesty.

 

 **Seongwu:** (hands on his mouth) I’m sorry, I thought you’ll not feel anything since you’re…

 

 **Daniel:** (sounds agitated) Dead? But I still have feelings.

 

 **Seongwu:** (pouts) I promise, it’ll not happen again. Friends?

 

 **Daniel:** Friends…

 

 **Seongwu:** I’m curious. Are you like us? Eat, sleep or eat?

 

 **Daniel:** Nope. A soul without a physical body.

 

 **Seongwu:** Since when were you in this house?

 

 **Daniel:** Since the day I died.

 

 **Seongwu:** Till..?

 

 **Daniel:** Till my mission is accomplished. I can’t tell you what it is so don’t bother asking.

 

 **Seongwu:** Very well, everybody has their secrets. (yawns) You’ll be here when I’m awake tomorrow?

 

 **Daniel:** Where else can I be? This was my home.

 

 **Seongwu:** (yawns) Interesting. We sure to have a lot to talk about. Mind if you accompany me sleep?

 

 **Daniel:** Excuse me? You mean on the bed?

 

 **Seongwu:** Where else am I supposed to sleep? C’mon, I need company.

 

 

Seongwu walked towards his bedroom and undressed to change into his pyjamas. Daniel knew his routine well, so he went into the room, minutes later. By then, Seongwu has already put on his clothes and was about to lie down on the bed. Daniel joined him on the empty side of the bed. Seongwu could feel Daniel’s existence on his left.

 

 

 **Seongwu:** It’s good to have someone to sleep beside with (yawns, turns his back on Daniel) ... after so long. Daniel…

 

 **Daniel:** Hmm…

 

 **Seongwu:** Hug me.

 

**Daniel: …**

**Seongwu:** Hug me, Daniel.

 

 **Daniel:** (whispers) Demanding and needy.

 

 **Seongwu:** (turns his head to look at Daniel) Did you say something?

 

 

Daniel shrugged his shoulder. He gave in to Seongwu’s request for a backhug. He found it awkward but comforting to be near a human. It surprised him that Seongwu was not afraid of him nor freaked out when he came into sight. The next minute, Daniel heard soft snoring came from Seongwu who had fallen asleep.

\------------------

 

Seongwu felt a slight weight resting on his tummy. He opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the light that was shining into his bedroom. He felt small movement on his left. He turned his head and almost screamed but he frowns instead.

 

 

 **Daniel:** Good morning. Good sleep?

 

 **Seongwu:** (stretches) Good morning, Daniel. It was a great one. Erm, you can take back your hand now.

 

 **Daniel:** Oh sorry… I tried to remove my hand last night but every time I did, you’ll keep turning and tossing in your sleep.

 

 **Seongwu:** Did I? (sits up, leans against the headboard)

 

 **Daniel:** Uh huh…. (sits up)

 

 **Seongwu:** Let me see… you are more visible today. I could figure out where your face and body parts now.

 

 **Daniel:** (sighs) Looks like I’ve three more stages to go before I can cross over.

 

 **Seongwu:** You don’t sound happy?

 

 **Daniel:** Clock’s ticking. I’ve unfinished business to attend to.

**Seongwu:** What happen during the last stage?

 

 **Daniel:** I’ll be in full human form except eat, drink and sleep.

 

 **Seongwu:** That’s interesting. I can’t wait for that to happen.

 

 **Daniel:** But….

 

 **Seongwu:** But…?

 

 **Daniel:** I’ll have 2 days to stay before I’m gone for good.

 

 **Seongwu:** That’s the agreement you’ve made? That’s sucks.

 

 **Daniel:** I’m a spirit. Ultimately, I’ve to return to where I belong.

 

 **Seongwu:** (pouts) Aww I’ll be all alone again.

 

 **Daniel:** (chuckles) Do you know you have been my source of entertainment since the day you moved in?

 

 **Seongwu:** Do I look like a clown to you? (gasps) Are you saying, you even peeped when I’m in the shower?

 

 **Daniel:** For your info, I’m not a pervert (giggles).

 

 **Seongwu:** (touches Daniel’s facial outline) Do you know you’re cute. I would have dated you if you’re a human.

 

 **Daniel:** Buzz off human (laughs).

 

 **Seongwu:** Is there anything you want to do today? Or maybe we should chat and know each other better since we’re housemate now. I just don’t feel like doing work today. Do you even go out? To places like cafes or cinemas?

 

 **Daniel:** I do but I don’t think I can do so now since I’m more noticeable, I don’t want to scare anybody. Maybe I will go out at night instead.

 

 **Seongwu:** We shall go out one of the nights. At least I’ll not be bored being confined within these four walls.

 

 **Daniel:** Go get yourself some breakfast. We can chat more later on. You can’t live without food, right?

 

 **Seongwu:** You sure to know a lot about me. 

 

 **Daniel:** I’ve been observing your routine and habits for the past 3 months, Seongwu.

 

 **Seongwu:** Tell me something, how do you define my personality.

 

 **Daniel:** How shall I put it? Erm… a person who likes to stick to his monotonous activities when you’re not flying out. Well, I got bored those days when you’re away.

 

 **Seongwu:** Really? I should bring you along next time. Go on with your analysis.

 

 **Daniel:** A loner since I saw your two friends came on the first day you moved in and no one else after that. I assume you’re single?

 

 **Seongwu:** (sighs) I’m not a reliable partner. I can’t even meet up for 2nd dates and bailed last minute.

 

 **Daniel:** So, no partner at all?

 

 **Seongwu:** 3 years ago, or more, I think. He said I loved my job too much than him. It’s obvious that he had enough of me. So, I let him go. From then on, I had to choose either relationship or career and I chose the latter. High and dry lifestyle…. sad. I guess I better go for shower. My stomach has started to tango again.

 

 

Seongwu got up, went into the bathroom but left the door open as usual. Then Daniel heard a soft weeping came from behind the bathroom door. Even the sound of running water could not camouflage Seongwu’s sobbing. It’s heart-breaking for Daniel although he had witnessed Seongwu cried to sleep several times.

For the past months, Daniel had noticed how Seongwu lead his lonely life, burying himself with work and quietly enjoying his days at home watching some programs on television, listening to ballads, playing on the piano or reading. Every morning, he will listen to Celine Dion’s Power of Love while having his breakfast. So, Daniel made his life easier by preparing for him his coffee. He seldom cooks but when he does it will be a simple meal, spaghetti or some soup with rice. He flies out often due to his job scope. Daniel missed him when he was not around.

 Daniel sat down in the living room while waiting for Seongwu to finish his shower. Being alone all this while, Seongwu did not bother to close the bathroom door or he freely walking around naked after shower while rummaging his closet looking for clothes. He listened to Seongwu’s talking or moaning in his sleep. There were days when Seongwu touched himself, Daniel will stay close to give him a sense of comfort and warmth till he reached his orgasm. Daniel had seen it all. What amazed Daniel is, every time he looked at Seongwu with or without clothes, he looked like a walking sculpture. He is an art masterpiece himself.

After weeks staying in the same house, Daniel had fallen hard for his housemate. He knew he cannot be too invested into his feelings because one day eventually he must bid goodbye to everything on earth. It pained him to keep the feeling to himself. Last night while hugging Seongwu, he wished it was for eternity. He dreamt to be the one who fills up the emptiness in Seongwu’s life which he knew it’s impossible to achieve. What matters now, Daniel must fulfil his mission, which is to make Seongwu believe in love again and Daniel gets to cross over. But… _will I ever get to tell him I love you, Seongwu?_

 

 

 **Seongwu:** I didn’t know Casper has many things in his mind too? (munches on his toast)

 

 **Daniel:** Huh?

 

 **Seongwu:** What were you thinking Daniel?

 

 **Daniel:** Things…

 

 **Seongwu:** If I am to ask you about your past, will you share with me?

 

 **Daniel:** Where shall I start?

 

 **Seongwu:** About your previous life maybe?

 

 **Daniel:** (takes a deep breath) I was 28 years old and managed Michelin star chain restaurant. Everything’s great and perfectly fall into place. Love life, career, you name it I got it in my hands. I even bought this place thinking my girlfriend will accept my proposal and making this apartment our love nest and family home. Before I could present her the ring, she dumped me without warning. I was devastated. I didn’t know that she’s getting married to this guy who all the while she referred to as her cousin. I was either naïve or stupid to believe her lies after lies. Even my brother could not bring me out from the depression. I became alcoholic and shunned the outside world. My brother checked on me from time to time. I suffered my first and last heart attack from the excessive drinking. My biggest regret was throwing my life away because of her? She must be laughing hearing about my untimely death. Therefore, I made a pact to do some good deeds before I cross over. So here I am.

 

 

Seongwu who was listening to Daniel intently, shifted his seat from the dining area, walking towards the sofa. Before he sat down, he stood in front of Daniel and planted a kiss on Daniel’s forehead. This time, Seongwu could feel the closeness between them. He sat beside Daniel and leaned on him. It was quiet when Seongwu suddenly broke the silence.

 

 

 **Seongwu:** I feel your pain Daniel. If you think I can help you with your mission, just tell me, I’ll try.

 

 **Daniel:** You’re too kind Seongwu. I like you already (chuckles).

 

 **Seongwu:** (turns to face Daniel) Another thing. You’ve been here since my day one, does this mean you’re there when I was…?

 

 **Daniel:** Erm… yeah….

 

 **Seongwu:** (smacks his forehead) So it was you! This is embarrassing. I wanna run away (stands up).

 

 

Daniel grabbed his hand before he could leave, that made Seongwu fell on Daniel’s lap and they end up staring at each other. Seongwu could see his feature up close. Then came a peck from Daniel on his nose tip. It happened in a split second but Seongwu could feel the softness. In an awkward silence, Seongwu wrapped his arms around Daniel’s body, rested his head on Daniel’s chest and stayed in that position until he dozed off.

**\--------------**

 

The next change on Daniel happened two months’ later. This time, his outlook has become more apparent. No way he could play hide and seek with Seongwu who clearly enjoyed his time at home more than his work. Seongwu had made changes in his lifestyle ever since he had acknowledged Daniel’s presence and they are officially housemates.

Seongwu still flies out for work but he has informed his secretary that travelling overseas has to be minimised as much as possible. That surprised his secretary who knew Seongwu as someone who likes to travel and be away from his lonely home. Seongwu does not want Daniel to be all alone at home when he was away. He even shortens the number of days and crammed as many meetings or appointments during his overseas stay or his other option was video conferencing.

They went out at night, usually when the next day happen to be holidays or weekend. Daniel just wore over some clothes and covered part of his face with a cap to avoid alarming people on the streets. With the current changes to himself, they could go out earlier than later at night. Daniel was into fifty percent of his transformation and Seongwu could already figure out how Daniel look like exactly.

 

 

 **Daniel:** (eyes on the television) You have something to say?

 

 **Seongwu:** No…

**Daniel:** But you’ve staring at me in the last 60 seconds ago.

 

 **Seongwu:** Well, you’ve done that many times too.

 

 **Daniel:** It’s because you’re perfect Ongie… and captivating.

 

 **Seongwu:** So, you do admit that you gawk at me.

 

 **Daniel:** Spill it, Ongie. Don’t change the topic. You can’t fool me (giggles).

 

 **Seongwu:** (pause, still staring) You’re handsome.

 

 **Daniel:** (looks down at Soengwu) What?! Say that again?

 

 **Seongwu:** Did I say something?

 

 **Daniel:** Ongie…. you know I’ll not let you off the hook. Say it….

 

 

Seongwu was smiling to himself when Daniel started tickling him hard. Seongwu begged for the latter to stop before falling on the floor. That makes both laughed continuously for the next two minutes. Daniel offered his hand to help Seongwu to get up. Seongwu looked at Daniel’s hand before intertwined their fingers together and went to sit on his lap.

They face each other. No words are spoken. They stared into each other’s eyes, try to read the other’s mind. Daniel leaned forward and their foreheads touched.

 

 

 **Seongwu:** I will miss you when you’re gone (tears flow). You’re the best company I ever have Niellie. You’ve made me happy. I don’t like to sleep alone. I don’t want to come home to a quiet house. No one to talk to or joke around with. You’re there everytime I need to vent my frustrations. You understand me better any other people I know.

 

 **Daniel:** I figure life's a gift, and don't you intend on wasting it. You don't know what hand you're gonna get dealt next. You learn to take life as it comes at you... to make each day count.

 

 **Seongwu:** It’s easier for you to say it, you’ll be in heaven with the angels. How about me who will be living a lonely life again.

 

 **Daniel:** You have no idea, Ongie. You have no idea how I feel for you.

 

 **Seongwu:** Say it, Niellie. Every minute we spend together is the best time in my life. Please….

 

 **Daniel:** Ongie, this may sound crazy… and I wish we’ve known each other when I was a human. I’ve been wanting to tell you this. I love you, Ong Seongwu. I love you with all my heart.

 

 

Seongwu could not contained his emotion and burst into tears. Daniel pulled him closer and they locked into a tight embrace. They know the moments they went through together will be temporary. They know the day will come. It’s a matter of when. It’s something against their will.

Seongwu quieten down and release his grip on Daniel. He whispered _let me kiss you…_ Daniel nodded and hold him by the waist. When Seongwu wrapped his arms around Daniel’s nape, he closed his eyes and place their lips softly together, a fresh tear flow down his cheek. Their kiss was slow and passionate, not a sign they wanted it to end. Seongwu peeled away from their kiss with a return peck.

 

 

 **Daniel:** Will you remember me, Ongie?

 

 **Seongwu:** How could I forget you. You’re a fantastic kisser (chuckles).

 

 **Daniel:** Ongie…

 

 **Seongwu:** Hmm…

 

 **Daniel:** You’re going to go on and you’re going to die an old man, warm in your bed. Live your life at its fullest. With no regrets but full of adventures and great memories. Do you understand me?

 

 **Seongwu:** With you who will always be in my heart and mind…

 

 

Suddenly there was silence between them. The voices from the television filled up the emptiness in the house while Seongwu curled up like a cat in Daniel’s arms, finding comfort from him.

 

 

 **Daniel:** Maybe I could suggest something… do take your time to think it over.

 

 **Seongwu:** I’m listening love.

 

 **Daniel:** I came to know that the company I used to manage was looking for an investor to spread their brand overseas. Since you’re familiar with the countries you went to, perhaps your expertise might come in handy. You might be new to this field, well every day is a learning day right.

 

 **Seongwu:** Who’s running the show now?

 

 **Daniel** **:** Currently, the chef de cuisine or head chef has been filling up my position and his for the past 8 months. Don’t rush yourself. If you think you are ready, set up an appointment with him to discuss further. Maybe this could help you get by when I’m not around later.

 

 **Seongwu** : I’ll sleep on it and consider. But now, I want more cuddles and kisses from you. Let’s go.

 

 **Daniel:** My baby is very demanding.

 

 **Seongwu:** Did I hear someone’s complaining?

 

 **Daniel:** That might be a ghost… (laughs)

 

 **Seongwu:** I love you Niellie….

 

 **Daniel:** I’ve love you from that very moment you came into my house.

 

 

Seongwu suddenly stood up and went to his music player. He pressed play and the music started playing. Seongwu went back to Daniel who was sitting on the couch watching his every move. He grabbed Daniel hand and _pulled him_ close, urging him to dance. He sang along while dancing with him.

 

 

 **Seongwu:** “I know your eyes in the morning sun

I feel you touch me in the pouring rain

And the moment that you wander far from me

I want to feel you in my arms again

And you come to me on a summer breeze

Keep me warm in your love, then you softly leave

And it's me you need to show

How deep is your love, how deep is your love How deep is your love?

I really mean to learn

'Cause we're living in a world of fools

Breaking us down when they all should let us be

We belong to you and me

I believe in you

You know the door to my very soul

You're the light in my deepest, darkest hour

You're my saviour when I fall

And you may not think I care for you

When you know down inside that I really do

And it's me you need to show…”

 

 

They laughed while enjoying every step they made together, pushing aside all the negative feeling. Later, the dance was forgotten, they stood transfixed, lost in their emotion.

\---------

 

Seongwu opened his eyes and smell something nice coming from the kitchen. He walked out from the bedroom and found Daniel was cooking. Seongwu folded his arms and leaned his body on the door frame, observing Daniel’s every move. The focus looks on his face while frying, stirring and preparing the dish but at the same time he looked so calm. He looked like a skill chef and that reminds Seongwu of the food channel ‘Take Home Chef’. Seongwu was lost in his own day dreaming when Daniel called his name.

 

 

 **Daniel:** (stands in front of Seongwu) Baby….

 

 **Seongwu:** Oh sorry…. you’re saying?

 

 **Daniel:** Your breakfast is ready.

 

 **Seongwu:** Oh yes! I was woken up by the beautiful aroma lingering around the house and I saw my sexy take home chef. Are you a chef before?

 

 **Daniel:** I was... but I was into management in the later year and did lesser cooking.

 

 **Seongwu:** Wait… there’s something different about you today? (touches Daniel hair and face) Your outlook is more define now. Does that mean…

 

 **Daniel:** (sighs) Yes, Ongie. The final phase will come soon.

 

 **Seongwu:** (throw himself at Daniel) I’m scared….

 

 **Daniel:** Look at me. I’m still here… that means we could still spend time with each other. Okay?

 

 **Seongwu:** (nods)….

 

 **Daniel:** The food will get cold. Go freshen up or you’ll be late for work. Chop- chop… (pats Seongwu’s butt)

 

 **Seongwu:** I’m not going in today.

**Daniel:** That’s sudden?

 

 **Seongwu:** I want to be with you. I’ll just call up and work from home instead.

 

 **Daniel:** Still… you’re going into the bathroom right now, princess.

 

 **Seongwu:** Nope….

 

 **Daniel:** And why’s that, baby?

 

 **Seongwu:** I don’t want to shower alone… you’re doing it for me today.

 

 **Daniel:** Someone has turn to a brat (laughs).

 

 **Seongwu:** (pouts) You spoil me.

 

 **Daniel:** Alright…. c’mon hopped on my back.

\---------

 

Daniel gave Seongwu a backhug while watching the sunset at their balcony. It was a stunning sight to behold. Seongwu felt safe and loved it everytime he is in Daniel’s arms. The feel which can’t be describe with words but the satisfaction, contented feeling blossom in him, says everything. They stood witnessing the beauty of sun down till darkness enveloped the sky.

 

 

 **Seongwu:** I wonder how many more sunsets can we enjoy together?

 

 **Daniel:** Many more… (kisses Seongwu hair)

 

 **Seongwu:** Sweet talker.

 

 **Daniel:** I may not be here physically, but I’ll always be with you.

 

 **Seongwu:** If we were to meet in another lifetime, will you still accept me like what happen in Kimi No Na Wa?

 

 

Daniel released his embrace, gesturing Seongwu to turn around, holding him by the waist. Seongwu looked confused.

 

 

 **Daniel:** There are times, I kept asking myself why we didn’t meet earlier, why must it be now and why this meet has to be a short one. Still, I am grateful I have met you. You’ve changed me. In the next lifetime, wherever you may end up in this world, I will be searching for you, Ongie.

**Seongwu:** I will hold on to those words, Niellie. I love you.

 

 **Daniel:** I love you too Ongie, you’re my shining stars.

 

 **Seongwu:** Tomorrow’s my birthday…

 

 **Daniel:** You want to go out to celebrate?

 

 **Seongwu:** (shakes his head) Can we make love, Niel?

 

 **Daniel:** (surprise) Is that a question or a request?

 

 **Seongwu:** Request…

 

 **Daniel:** (his face fell) Baby…

 

 **Seongwu:** Please….

 

 **Daniel:** Why… I don’t want you to regret Seongwu. I’ll leave when the time comes and… I don’t want to leave an emotional scar in you.

 

 **Seongwu:** (touches Daniel’s face) That will be my birthday present Daniel. Please…. (tears flowing continuously)

 

 **Daniel:** But I don’t want you to regret.

 

 **Seongwu:** Being with you, has made my life more meaningful. I learnt what love is. I learnt what is giving. I learnt what happiness means. Now, I want to feel something deeper with someone I adore so much and keep it as a memory.

 

 **Daniel:** I’m willing to fulfil your request if that’s what you desire… but first let’s go out to celebrate your birthday okay?

\--------

 

“I'd give my all to have

Just one more night with you

I'd risk my life to feel

Your body next to mine

'Cause I can't go on

Living in the memory of our song

I'd give my all for your love tonight”

 

As they kiss with more fervour as the minutes went by, Seongwu was carried away by a fantasy that he could hardly admit even to himself that he was having it. Daniel took time to admire his perfection and his flawless skin. God must have spent a little more time to create this masterpiece.

The soft touch on his skin, made Seongwu gasped and sigh in pleasure and arousal. In Daniel’s arms and hold, made him lose himself and sweet surrender to the ecstasy. Tear of joy pooling at the side of his eye. For every stroke, stimulation or kiss Daniel did on him, he wished this for eternity.

With their hand interlocked with the other and holding his gorgeous body against his, their body connected as one in this odyssey, making a mental note of every second spent, with his lover. He doesn’t want to miss a thing. Daniel treated him like a fragile porcelain to be handled with extra care.

The deep intimacy and emotional connection between them are unspoken with words. The smooth sailing experience ended with Seongwu reaching his intense climax whispering _I love you_ to one another.

\---------

 

He saw him at the balcony, standing alone staring into the city view. Seongwu grabbed his robe and walked towards Daniel. With a wide smile on his face, he bear- hugged him from behind, resting his face and body on his brawny back. Daniel grabbed his hands into his and intertwined their fingers.

 

 

 **Seongwu:** What are you thinking love?

 

 **Daniel:** I have two days left.

 

 

Seongwu let go of their contact, moved and stood in front of Daniel. There, he saw Daniel has fully transformed into a human form, looking back at him. Seongwu knew the time has come, Daniel will cross over when the pact he made expired. He inched closer to give Daniel a peck. Instead Daniel enveloped him in his arms to hug him tightly, resting his chin on Seongwu’s shoulder, running his fingers gently on Seongwu’s spine.

 

 

 **Daniel:** Thank you, thank you for being mine.

 

 **Seongwu:** Thank you, for loving me.

 

 **Daniel:** Tell me… what do you want to do for us?

 

 **Seongwu:** I want to spend every second with you. Every minute we have is precious. I want to keep it as a beautiful memory.

 

 **Daniel:** (hums) **“** I could stay awake just to hear you breathing

Watch you smile while you are sleeping

While you're far away dreaming

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender

I could stay lost in this moment forever

Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure”

**Seongwu:** (hums) **“** Don't want to close my eyes

I don't want to fall asleep

'Cause I'd miss you baby

And I don't want to miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream will never do

I'd still miss you baby

And I don't want to miss a thing”

\--------

 

 **Daniel:** You’re sleepy…

 

 **Seongwu:** (yawn) No, I’m not. I want to stay awake and see you go.

 

 **Daniel:** It’s fine. You need some rest. Come… lean on me.

 

 **Seongwu:** (pouts) You know that’s one of my weakness right.

 

 **Daniel:** (smiles widely) Yes, I know. Don’t you want me to hug and hold you baby?

**Seongwu:** (inch closer) I lose….

 

 **Daniel:** That’s my baby (kisses Seongwu hair).

 

 

Seongwu curled up like a cat on Daniel’s lap. The next minute, he fell asleep in his love’s arms. Daniel looked at the clock, he has another hour. He let Seongwu stayed in that position for another ten minutes before carrying him into his bedroom.

Daniel felt the pain. It hurts to say goodbye. He kissed him on his forehead then giving him a peck on the lips. Suddenly Seongwu tossed and turned while his hand roaming on Daniel’s side of the bed, as if looking for something with his eyes closed. Daniel took his hand as an assurance he is still around.                                                                                                                                                                                                                            

 

 **Seongwu:** Niellie….

 

 **Daniel:** I’m here baby… just sleep.

 

 

The clock shows another ten minutes to go. When Seongwu went back to sleep, Daniel looked for a paper and pen. There, he wrote his goodbye words before leaving it on the chest drawer. He looked at the clock again, _it’s time…._

For the last time, we looked at his love sleeping peacefully. For the last time, he won't be coming back to his home. For the last time, he kissed him goodbye. He dragged his feet towards the main door before he suddenly disappeared into the waiting light.

\----------

 

Seongwu panicked to find the space beside him was empty. He went out from his bedroom, searched the whole house for Daniel. He’s gone. He felt like his surrounding started to spin, he needs to breathe. So, he inhales, exhale, rest and repeat to calm himself down. He took deep breaths a few times and felt better.   While seated on his bed, he saw a letter with his name written on it. He took the paper in his trembling hands. He was afraid to open it up to read but he has to know the content.

 

To my love, my shining star,

please do not cry by the time you receive this letter. I might be gone but my love will always stay with you, baby. Loving you is the best thing ever happen to me. If only, if only I could stay by your side and grow old together. Unfortunately, that option do not exist for us.

I will find you in the next lifetime and make you mine, only mine. Before I left, I saw your serene face deep in slumber and I will imprint it in me forever. I see the beautiful you. The perfect you. There’re no words to describe how deep my love is for you. I hope the time we spend together do make you happy.

I’m sorry I didn’t bid goodbye, I can’t bear to see your tears. Remember me as the one who loves you, the one who loves you with all his heart. Remember us, remember those great moments we share. Thank you for being mine within that short time, it was a meaningful moment for me.

I came back to make things right and make someone to believe in love again. Instead, you taught me what love is. I never regret knowing you. My biggest regret is not able to stay with you. You’re an angel my love.

At the end of this letter, I have included the details of the place and contact person regarding the investment. As to why I’m being persuasive about your new venture, you will get the answers when you go to the restaurant and meet up with the Head Chef.

Wherever you are, I will watch over you and protect you from harm.

_“I hope life treats you kind. And I hope you have all you've dreamed of. And I wish you joy and happiness. But above all this I wish you love. And I will always love you.”_

_“Our timelines weren’t in step. If time can really be turned back, give me one last chance.”_

 

Loving you forever,

Daniel

\------------

 

Seongwu broke down in tears, wailing alone in his bedroom. He felt a sharp pain piercing into his heart. He realised he is all alone again but this time with a sense of yearning. He was used to have Daniel around the house. Now….

When his tears dry up, he took his phone to call his secretary. He told her to cancel all his appointments for the next three days. Since he did not want to be disturb, all interactions will be via email only. His secretary asked if everything is fine, he lied and said he has some family matters to attend to.

Next, he reread the letter. The heartfelt letter where he felt that a part of him has left. He went to Daniel side on the bed and hugged the pillow where Daniel used to lie down on. His tears flow like waterfall. He went through a break up before but this time it’s too painful to swallow.

He calmed himself down before retrieving his phone at the end of the bed. Without hesitation, he dialled the number. His call was answered almost immediately when he heard a lady’s voice at the other end. He expressed his intention of calling in and the lady willingly set up his appointment on the same day during their split- shift schedule. After Seongwu hang up, he felt slightly energised for he had accomplished step one of the process.

\------------

 

Seongwu had been in countless meetings and appointments throughout his career but this time he is having cold sweat while following the hostess to his seat.

 

 

 **Hostess:** Please take a seat Mr Ong. Mr Kang will see you shortly.

 

 

She nodded and left him alone in an empty restaurant. Yes, it’s a great corner for a meet or discussion but he was anxious and fidgeting in his seat. The hostess came back to serve him a cold drink and walked back to the front. He looked around admiring the interior and was impressed by the overall setting. Suddenly, he felt a vibration in his pocket and retrieved his phone. He has several emails to reply to and make use of the time to distract himself. Then, he heard a soft but familiar deep _Hello…_ he peeled his eyes away from his phone on the table before standing up to greet the host.

Their eyes met. Seongwu eyes widen with his hand on his mouth when he saw the man whose hair dyed red, stood in front of him in his chef attire, holding a laptop on his left hand and extend his right for a handshake.

 

 

 **Seongwu:** Daniel!

 

 **Daniel:** (puzzle) Have we met?

 

 **Seongwu:** Daniel is that you?

 

 **Daniel:** (smiles) Yes, I am Daniel. Kang Daniel.

 

 **Seongwu:** (shakes his head) This can’t be true. But… erm sorry… I’m Seongwu. Ong Seongwu (accepts the handshake).

 

 

Ah, the same warm feeling Seongwu feels in that handshake. Daniel gestured Seongwu to sit while he sat on the opposite side, analysing Seongwu’s facial expression. Seongwu gaze didn’t leave Daniel, not for a second, leaning forward on the table for an up-close look. He still looked bewildered and the staring continues. Daniel found it funny and chuckled. That snap Seongwu back to reality.

 

 

 **Seongwu:** If you’re Daniel, then who is he?

 

 **Daniel:** Who do you mean actually?

 

 **Seongwu:** Is Daniel, I mean the guy whom I met is …

 

 **Daniel:** You might have met my late twin brother, Euigeon I think.

 

 **Seongwu:** He did say he has a brother, but I didn’t know, you guys are twins (giggles).

 

 **Daniel:** When did you last meet him?

 

 **Seongwu:** (murmurs) Last night…

 

 **Daniel:** (serious look) You got to be kidding me. You think this is a joke.

 

 **Seongwu:** Wait, don’t get me wrong. Let me explain. (pause)  I’m the one who bought over his apartment. Daniel … erm I mean Euigeon just crossed over last night. I didn’t even get to say our last goodbye (downcast look).

 

 **Daniel:** You expect me to believe you?

 

 **Seongwu:** (search his pocket) This is the last letter from him. Please read it.

 

 **Daniel:** This is his handwriting….

 

 

While Daniel was reading the letter, Seongwu stole a look at Daniel’s right side face. Yes, both have the same mole under their eye, but Daniel has two more spread out on his cheek. Unintentionally, Seongwu stretched out his hand to touch Daniel’s face.

Daniel has finished reading the letter, when he felt Seongwu’s hand on his face. He didn’t flinch, instead Daniel stared back at the face in front of him, letting those fingers caressed his face. The face which he had been searching all this while.

 

 

 **Seongwu:** You have three… same as mine.

 

 **Daniel:** You mean moles?

 

 **Seongwu:** (sits up, clears his throat) Erm… yes moles.

 

 **Daniel:** Tell me how was Euigeon when you met him.

 

 

Seongwu went to explain their first meet when Euigeon first show himself and the pact he made for him to cross over which include several transformations Euigeon had to go through. Seongwu also told Daniel, Euigeon was the one suggested that it will be a good idea for him to be the establishment’s investor since his knowledge about other countries he travelled to might be useful for the business expansion. Daniel listened intently, not missing any details. Seongwu left out the intimate part he went through with Euigeon, of course.

 

**Daniel:** The truth is, we spoke about overseas expansion before he became an alcoholic and being depressed. I could not help him. I felt useless. Maybe… that’s partly the reason he couldn’t cross over.

**Seongwu:** I think I’ve found another reason as to why he told me to meet you and invest in this restaurant.

 

 **Daniel:** So…  what do you think his reason is?

 

 **Seongwu:** He wants us to know each other?

**Daniel:** I have something to show you.

 

 

Daniel took out a photo from his laptop cover and slide it towards Seongwu. Seongwu gasped. He recognised the photo Euigeon took for him during one of the nights they went out together. It was a special night when they went out for a long drive and a late-night stroll on the beach, star gazing. He flipped over to find some words are written on the back.

 

 

 **Seongwu:** (hand resting on his palm) Daniel… take good care of him?

 

 **Daniel:** I received the photo a month ago. I found it weird to find a letter addressed to me without a note or sender’s name. I thought it was mailed to me by mistake. Euigeon has this distinct handwriting just by one look at it, you know it’s his. I asked myself who could have had the same handwriting as him which is impossible. The words… for someone dear and special. Someone he adores and cares so much. But I don’t know whose photo was it, I was curious. I kept looking for answers every day since I got the picture. I search you among the patrons that come here every day. I search for you when I walk down the streets. I look out for you wherever I go but my heart keeps telling me, I will meet you someday, somewhere. Its just a matter of time.

 

 **Seongwu:** (whispers) And I’m right here now….

 

 **Daniel:** I’m glad we finally meet. I don’t have to search for you anymore…. Seongwu.

 

 

Daniel slide his hand across the table to hold Seongwu’s hand. Seongwu looked up. He saw the same smile that brightens up his day but… that was Euigeon. This is the same face he’s been searching for, the moment he woke up this morning. He missed him. No... he doesn’t have to. He’s looking at the same face, with a same name but different person. Well not really…. both are chefs anyway.

Seongwu reciprocate and intertwined their fingers. He took Daniel’s other hand, kissed it and placed it on his cheek, staring into each other’s eyes, smiling. He loved the touch and it fits like puzzle as always. He felt safe that brought him smile of happiness.

 

 

 **Daniel:** I may not be the same guy, Seongwu. But I’ve longed to meet you. Will you give me the honour to bring you out for a date at least?

 

 **Seongwu:** (chuckles) To discuss about our partnership?

 

 **Daniel:** I have all the time to discuss anything with you. I’ll pick up you up at 7? Any preference?

 

 **Seongwu:** My preference? My personal take home chef, Niellie.


End file.
